Video games and video game systems have become extremely popular. Video game devices or controllers typically use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (e.g., active and resistive force feedback) and/or tactile feedback (e.g., vibration, texture, temperature variation, and the like) may be provided to the user. In general, such feedback is collectively known as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects.” Haptic feedback provides cues that enhance and simplify a user's interaction with a video game controller, or other electronic device. For example, haptic effects may provide cues to users of video game controllers or other electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
Other devices in which a user interacts with a user input element to cause an action also may benefit from haptic feedback or haptic effects. For example, such devices may include medical devices, automotive controls, remote controls, smartphones, and other similar devices.